


Sunflower mom and Cowboy Dad.

by Skelebirb



Category: EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebirb/pseuds/Skelebirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just really sick of just death, sadness, and suffering. So I wrote myself a oneshot mushy romance blurb at like 3 in the morning.  I cant promise its great, but well here it is man just take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower mom and Cowboy Dad.

After a long day of hard work on both of their parts, it was time to relax and lounge around uselessly. Flint flopped down on the bed next to his wife, who'd already been there for a while, though he couldn't really blame her, carrying a child was indeed a difficult task. Of course, so was sheep herding. Regardless, he was happy to have some quality time with her. After he shuffled under the covers and settled in comfortably, his wife reached over to stroke his stubbly jaw. A tired smile spread across her rosy lips. In return, he ran his calloused fingers through her long brown hair, ending with his hand at her lower back. After taking a moment to admire the delicate, blushing features of her face, he pulled her close to his chest in a protective embrace. Hinawa sighed lightly in response, the tension of the day leaving in light of genuine tenderness. Flint moved his hand to rest on her swollen belly, patting it gently. With a soft smile, she moved his hand upward slightly to feel a kick from within. Though he was still a little shocked by it, he was glad that their child was strong.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course" she chuckled.

After a slight readjustment, Flint rested an ear to her stomach, listening intently for a heartbeat.

"So can you hear it?" Hinawa asked, resting a hand on her husband's head.

"I think I can, its just so strange though..." he trailed off

"Whats strange?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair with slight concern.

"I swear there's two of em"

Hinawa snorted at the thought. "Two? Can you imagine?" After a pause interspersed with giggling she continued. "What if they were boys"

"What if they were identical" Flint added, shuddering for effect. 

She laughed harder and continued, "I don't think we'd ever sleep again" she paused. "Well... I guess I don't sleep anyway" she sighed, "not anymore".

"Don't worry honey, I'll be joining you in a couple months." He sighed, lightly tracing shapes across her belly. He kissed the curve of her, moving up to her shoulder and collarbone before resting his head on the flat of her chest, drinking in her own heartbeat. She lazily draped an arm around him, kissing the top of his head as he did so. The light scent of flowers coming off her hair. Flint felt a little bad that he probably stank of sheep but Hinawa didn't seem to mind. She held him close anyway as they began to drift off in each others arms.  
He wished he could stay there for the rest of his life.  
If only he knew what the future held...

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
